Rule Modifications
Elthelas Campaign Setting -> Rule Modifications The following rule sets will apply to all characters (NPCs as well as PCs) From Unearthed Arcana 3/4 hit die per level rounding down after totalling, full hit die at level 1, plus constitution bonus at every level. So A fighter gets 10 hit points at level 1, then 7 at level 1, 8 at level 2, and 7 again at level 3. Fractional BAB. 3 types of BAB, 0.5 per level, 0.75 per level, 1 per level add them up and then round down Fractional Saves 2 types of saves good is 2.5+0.5/per level, bad is 1/3 per level. Maximum of 2 traits per character taken at first level Maximum of 1 flaw per character taken at first level level adjustment buy off is allowed. Skill Checks Skill check DCs may be subject to DM modification at a whim. Aging Aging effects will be ignored, unless imposed by supernatural means (such as a spell). This means ancient dragonwraught kobolds have the same stat modifers as normal kobolds. Dying The DM reserves the right to spare a character, whether PC or NPC, from death if it suits his or her purposes, or to disable/kill a character if that character gets out of hand, acts inappropriately, or is required to die for plot purposes. ridiculous plot devices may be employed in pursuit of such character death. As it says in the DMG, PCs should remember that there is always somebody out there tougher than them. Experience an experience bonus will be awarded to one player every game for excellent role playing, incredible feats of daring, or just being a good sport. This bonus experience may be awarded posthumously to the PCs new character if the feat of daring, excellent role playing, or being a good sport resulted in the character dying or otherwise permanently leaving the party. Prestige Classes Prestige classes will be developed custom, although existing ones can be used for base ideas. Mounts Paladin special mounts may be drawn from the creatures of animal type that are quadraped(or hunched, such as the major carnivorous dinosaurs) with an intelligence (before being the paladin's mount) of 1 or 2. It must have a war template, either by already being a warhorse, warpony, or riding dog, or by applying the warbeast template. It must be a CR of at least 3 less than the paladins level unless the mount has the ability to fly, in which case it must be a CR of at least 4 less than the paladin's level. Bonus hit dice and features for mounts with a CR greater than 2 is determined by subtracting 2 from the CR of the mount and adding the resulting value to the paladin levels on the table in the players handbook. Thus a paladin would be able to get a Warbeast Lion mount at Level 7, and it would gain additional hit dice at when the paladin reached levels 10, 13, and 17. A paladin may also select certain magical beasts as mounts, specifically any magical beast from monster manual 1 that specifically lists itself as a potential mount, such as hippogriffs, giant eagles, and pegasi. Owning intelligent magical beasts such as griffons is considered slavery, and thus any mount of this type must be befriended rather than purchased. (or purchased, freed, and then befriended). Most places where slavery is illegal will not have such mounts available for sale. Animal Companions must be drawn from the animal companion list unless specifically approved by the DM. Warbeasts will cost 200 * hit dice of the creature + 300 * CR of the creature or listed cost of the creature whichever is higher, and are considered wartrained. No character(except Paladin's and Knights) may have a mount with CR higher than 5 less than his character level. The difficulty of ride checks for unusual mounts will be increased. Mounts in PHB are an exception to the rule. Favored Class Each player will choose his own favored class, once chosen it does not change. Languages I will create a custom list of languages, your automatic languages will be based on where your character is from rather than race. Languages Modified Classes Some Base classes have been modified slightly. See Standard Classes for a description of changes made.